Aranea
Aranea is a spider-like Bakugan that served as a minor subordinate of Typhon. She is due to appear in Bakugan: Olympian War. Information Description Aranea is an oddly coloured Darkus Spidaro with more than average power and strength. She is known for tracking abilities and the almost indestructable energy charged web she can produce, trapping her enemies and finishing them off with next to no mercy. Each of her arms has two long sickles that slash her rivals, poisoning them and leaving the wound at a great risk of fatal infection. A paralyzing plasma beam shoots from the top of her head, being combined with her web to completely remove all mobility from the opposition. Aranea can curl up under a shell-like armour attached to her body and ram the enemy, while also protecting from even the most destructive attacks. Personality Aranea is commonly referred to as being angry, short tempered and grouchy. Despite what others might say, Aranea was once happy, helpful and kind, spending her time living happily on New Vestroia with her long time friends. After the death of her friend Buruta at the hands of rogue Bakugan, her comrade Typhon went completely insane, going on a quest to get power so that no one would be able to hurt him like they did Buruta, though his original vision was clouded later on, and he became a vicious killing machine. Initially this frightened Aranea but she reminded herself that Typhon was still her friend, and she would help him no matter the circumstances. So with Typhon's influence Aranea eventually became bitter and unhappy; though she never went to betray Typhon, as she told herself she would be a faithful friend, even when Typhon's desire for power made him next to forget her. History Background Aranea grew up on the lush planet of New Vestroia, having been born just before the six dimensions reunited. A place where she spent almost her whole life. As a child she befriended two Bakugan known as Typhon and Buruta, who also didn't get along well with other Bakugan. Typhon was ambitious but caring, while Buruta was humorous but vicious when in battle. They were all equally adventurous and were often getting in mischief and trouble, but only ever viewed it as good fun, doing it all over again the next day. Over time they all left their kin and went on a real adventure together into dangerous and mysterious parts of New Vestroia. Eventually they decided to travel into the mountains and see if they could find anything interesting there, desperately searching for some excitement. When they finally arrived at the base of the mountains a ghostly valley greeted them, where the wind itself seemed to whisper long lost secrets into their ears, and they air stunk of decay. Aranea was scared and went to turn back, but Buruta urged her forward, reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about. When the three Bakugan entered they were almost immediately greeted by a group of haggard, vicious rogue Bakugan. Typhon tried to reason with them but they attacked; a fight ensued, with Aranea and Typhon quickly being beaten back while they watched as Buruta was mercilessly killed. Rest to be filled later. Olympian War Notable Quotes Powers and Abilities Special Abilities and Techniques 'Ability Cards' *'Ghoul Arrow' *'Spindle Claw' *'Spider Cannon' *'Web Cage' *'Needle Fang' *'Death Net' 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Close Grapple' *'Spider Sting' *'Silence Cocoon' 'Ultimate Ability Card' *'Razor Web Impact' Trivia *She is named after the Latin word for spider Gallery Bakugan Aranea.png|Aranea Aranea ball form.png|Aranea (ball form) Category:Bakugan Category:Kodo Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:New Vestroian Bakugan Category:Former Antagonists Category:Antiheroine Category:Female Bakugan